


Cute, Fluffy Stackson Snippet

by FrostyKoala543



Series: Stackson Snippets (aka My Guilty Pleasure) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Mates, cute fic, daddy!jackson, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyKoala543/pseuds/FrostyKoala543
Summary: A little one shot in the life of married Stackson.





	Cute, Fluffy Stackson Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I promise I'm still alive lol!!! Haven't had much inspiration in a good little (looooooooong) while, but I found this little snippet I had written a good while back and never really got to uploading... So better late, than never, right? Well, anywho, here's a little snippet into the world of this beautiful couple. I promise that I will write more, but can't guarantee a fixed update schedule, but I promise to not take this long again! Enjoy! Also, remember, kudos and comments make the world go round! (at least on here lol)

"Hear anything from your parents about Christmas?" he asked Jackson one night as they were getting ready for bed. He could tell by the defeated sag of Jax's shoulders that the answer was not a good one.  
"Yeah. They're 'busy'," he answered solemnly. Jackson's parents have been a sore topic for him for a few years now, ever since he had his son and then started dating Stiles. They believed him too young and irresponsible to raise a child and didn't like the fact that he was gay.  
"It's okay, babe. They'll come around... eventually," Stiles tried.  
"Doubt it," Jackson growled in response.  
"Just give them some more-," Stiles started, but was cut off as Jackson rounded on him in aggrivation.  
"Just give them what?! More time?! They've had three fucking years to 'come around'! Have they? No! And they never will! They made it abundantly clear when I decided to keep Jeremy! It was even better when we started dating. I could practically feel my mother's heart breaking in disappointment that you weren't Lydia. I could hear my father's voice dripping with judgement when all he said was 'oh, ok'." By this point, he had walked around the bed and now stood in front of his husband. All his frustration, anger, and sadness was coming to a head, and, unfortunately, Stiles was there to recieve it, full brunt and all. The more he seethed about it, Jackson could feel his fangs elongating and his nails becoming claws as his wolf was close to the surface, threatening to take over.  
Stiles just looked on silently (a first for him) as Jackson practically exploded with repressed fury at his adoptive parents. He quietly watched as Jax became red in the face, his eyes flashing an electric blue, momentarily struggling for control with his wolf. While Jax had his eyes closed, Stiles stood up from where he sat and faced his husband, placing a gentle hand on his jaw, cupping it in his hand. He then proceeded to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He continued the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck. Jackson responded by wrapping Stiles in his arms and deepening the kiss in earnest. As they kissed and Jackson was surrounded by the scent of his mate, he felt his wolf recede and become dormant once more, effectively giving control back to his human self.  
They only broke apart when they heard a quiet snuffle and turned to find their son, Jeremy, standing in the doorway. He was in his pjs, hair mussed up, thumb in his mouth and his teddy hanging in his other hand. It would have been an adorable sight if it he weren't staring at his dads with wide and terrified eyes.  
"Hey buddy, did we scare you?," Jax asked, walking over to where his son stood. Jeremy made a little hiccup noise as he nodded his head. Jax knelt down and scooped him up into his arms and held him close, kissing his forhead. The sight made Stiles's heart melt. He remembered a more harder Jackson from their time in high school. He preferred this softer version of his husband. Even though he had seen more of this side of Jax in the past three years, it still took his breath away.  
Now it was Stiles's turn to walk over and hug them both and plant kisses on Jeremey's head, as well. After a little bit, Jackson asked Jeremy if he was ready to go back to his room and bed. Jeremey shook his little head and clung tighter to his dads.  
"Do you wanna sleep with us tonight?," Stiles asked, to which the little guy nodded. So they settled in together on the bed, Jeremy flanked on either side. AS he drifted off to sleep, Jackson's last conscious thought was about how thankful he was for the two most important people in his life that he had gained. He couldn't imaging life without them. 

 

~*~Fin~*~


End file.
